Sealed
by Aisha Felina
Summary: Back in Egypt three cousins live;Leesha,Tesha and Bakura.What they don't realize is they,along with others,are about to be sealed.For many,many years.
1. Tomb Raid

~Tomb Raid~ ~*~ "Who are we robbing today?"asked an excited Tesha. Tesha,Leesha and Bakura lived in Egypt.They were tomb robbers and soul stealers.Leesha and Tesha were unidentical twin sisters and Bakura was their slightly older cousin. "Some old Pharoah,"he mumbled as he took a sack out of a drawer.They lived in a small underground base near an oasis. "Wow,that tells us alot.Do you know how many Pharoahs we have had?"Leesha said sarcastilly. "I forgot his name O.k?Now lets go,"He said leaving the room,Leesha and Tesha following behind.They were all wearing sandy colored cloaks wich showed nothing but their eyes.It wasn't long before they reached the small town.It was dark and everyone had gone in.Perfect for Tomb Raiding. They then reached the spot were the ancient paroah's tomb lay."Come on and be quiet this time,"Bakura whispered. "I can't help it that I had sneezed,"Tesha hissed."That was a REALLY old tomb." Leesha carefully unsealed the room and they stepped in.Bakura lit a match and as the room grew bright,they stared in awe. He had to of been a REALLY wealthy guy.There was tons of jewels and gold and other riches laid everywhere. "Quickly start packing it up!"Bakura half yelled.They began putting everything in reach into the pack. Seemed Bakura yelled a little TOO loud."Whats down there?"Yelled a new voice.By the light they saw it was a gaurd from the palace. "Run!"Bakura commanded.They took everything they could and shoved past the gaurd,knocking him to the floor."Hey!"He yelled,but it was too late.They were gone. They smirked as they ran to the tree the base was hidden under.They pulled across a rock,leading to a lit stairway. "Made it!"Tesha cried triumphantly as the entrance closed behind them.They walked slowly to the room.As they reached it they saw a boy with wild white-blonde hair sitting on the couch.When he saw them he looked up and grinned."I've been looking for you all,"He said,eyeing Leesha in particular. Malik. 


	2. Captured

~Captured~ "Malik!Now what are you doing here?"Bakura demanded.There was groups of Tomb Raiders in Eygpt,and Malik just happened to be in their group.Wasn't really an intrusion,just one of their room,as Leesha and Tesha thought.Their base was a series of tunnels leading to different "homes,"or rooms of other members.Which was REALLY confusing at times."Didn't I just answer that question?"he asked,grin never leaving his face."And I have something to tell you.""Well then what is it?"he asked,calming down a little,Leesha and Tesha standing on either side of him nodding their heads.Malik then finally got up."If you didn't know already,'Fool Pharoah'is searching for ALL of us.I tried to get you before you left.Gaurds are everywhere.Somehow though,you three managed to pull a raid off.Impressive."Malik explained.As Bakura,Leesha,and Tesha moved aside Malik went and sat in the doorway."The pharoah is going out tomorrow,and that is usually when most of us are out.We'll have to keep low.And if captured,escape is demandatory." "Someone told you to say that last part,huh?"Tesha asked. "Tesha!"They all exclaimed together. "Just asking.Don't have to blow my head off."Tesha replied with a smile."Hey that may not be such a bad idea,"Malik replied,smirking."Malik!"Tesha yelled,erupting laughs from everyone.Malik stood up again."I need to go.Be careful everyone."He left.Everyone else sat down on the small couch,almost instantly falling asleep.The next morning they woke later then expected."We better get into town,"Bakura said with yawn.Leesha and Tesha got dressed in long cloaks,different from the ones they had wore before,as so did Bakura.Most people wore them.As they headed out,they saw everyone making a path for some people to get through.As they got closer they saw the pharoah,Yami,was riding with gaurds on either side of him scanning the crowd for any one suspicious.As he got closer everyone began to bow.Tesha instantly bowed down."Traider,"Leesha said pulling her sister up my the cloak.Tesha glared at her,but she merely stuck out her tounge."Hmph!"Tesha said as she turned around again to see the Pharoah.Of course he had noticed all this and was now whispering to the nearest guard.Next thing they knew,gaurds had knocked them out,under the pharoah's orders,tied them up and was bringing them and the pharoah back to the large palace. 


	3. Pharoah no Egypt

~The Pharoah no Egypt~A few hours later Leesha,Tesha,and Bakura awoke.They were in what looked like a throne room.And guards were _everywhere._"You think the pharoah has enough guards?"Bakura said in a dry tone."Well, we wouldn't _be_ here if Leesha hadn't roused suspicion!"Tesha said as narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Leesha lept to her feet."Well your the one that was a traider!"Tesha also got up."At least _I_ did something that would make others think nothing about us!""I don't care!It is against what we do!""No it isn't!""Yes it is!You just did it because _like_ the pharoah!""......"Leesha smiled.She had got Tesha on the spot!Neither of them noticed,though,as all the guards as well as Bakura sweatdropped.They had saw and heard everything."I think their awake now,"one of the guards said,nodding.At that moment the pharoah walked in.He was followed by the high priest and a much younger girl.The pharoah sat on his throne while the other two went on either side of throne.As the girl was walking she asked,"What did these two do?",recieving a glare from the high priest."Hush Reina!It is none of your business,"he said with a snarl at the younger girl."Just because your my older brother it dosen't mean you can boss me around!"Riena snapped back."Both of you be quiet!"The pharoah said,ending the quarrel.He then shifted his attention to the cloaked figures before him."I noticed your behavior,do you have an explanation?""None of your business,"Bakura said quickly.Tesha looked at him with a glare. "You should be more respectful to _the_ pharoah!""Come on,you can't even _spell_ respectful!""It's true too,"Leesha added.Tesha looked at them like they had just confessed murder."Guards!Bring them to the dungeon!Chain them up,especially that one!"He said in rage pointing to Bakura.So the guards took them away.Only reason Leesha and Bakura weren't tring to get away was because Tesha was tring to strangle them."That went well,"Reina said with a large grin."REINA!"The other two yelled at her.It was hard being a pharoah,let alone a high priest with a little sister who didn't help at _all_.***30 min.later***"Let me out!Let me out of this darn cell,LET ME OUT!!"Bakura could not stand being chained up that all you could move was your head.Leesha and tesha could at least _move._"Be quiet or else we'll chain your mouth shut too!"The guard outside their cell replied.Bakura stopped talking,but began wordlessly currsing in egyptian.Tesha then chose to speak."How long must we stay in here?"She asked. "Until you want to speak,"The guard told her."Umm,O.K then,I'll sp-"She was interrupted by the sudden chorus of 'Nuh-uh!Nuh-uh!' made by Leesha and Bakura."Do you guys know how annoying you are?"she asked.They both shook their heads 'no'.Tesha slapped her head.She then turned back to the guard."You may want to turn around,"she told him.The guard nodded.It was better if no one saw.THUD!THUD!"Owww...""Kay!You can turn around now!"said Tesha's voice.The guard hesitantly turned around.Leesha and Bakura were laying next to each other,unconscious.They had large bumps on their heads.Tesha was smiling triumphantly."Tell the pharoah we'll talk,"she said,glancing back at the others."When they awake."The guard nodded and ran to tell the pharoah."Tesharoo,"a voice whispered.Tesha shivered.No one _ever_ called her by her real name unless they were mad at her.And when you have a sister like Leesha,and a cousin like Bakura...well,you _don't_ want to be with them when their mad.Especially when the person they are mad at is _you._"Um,Y-Yes?"she asked,slowly turning around.Leesha and Bakura were glaring at her,still laying down."We'll kill you."They both said,fury in their eyes.Yep,if glares could kill,by the intensity in their eyes,multiply that by two....yep,she would have dropped about 40 times already.And she very well could see that."Uh,guess you heard?"she asked,trying not to look at them.They nodded."Oh,um,hehe.."she laughed nervously.They began getting up."Eeps..Don't hurt me..please...help!"she squeaked.If they got out of this,she'd be in trouble.BIG trouble.****************Tesha,Leesha,and Bakura had just gotten out of the dungeon.Leesha and Bakura couldn't hurt Tesha because the guard then saw they were awake,then took them to the throne room.They were now standing in front the pharoah _again._"Now I'll ask again,can you explain-"The pharoah began to say,but was interrupted by a man running in.The high priest,Reina,(yes they are still there)and the pharoah looked at him funny."My pharoah!"He said bowing."Evil has began again!What will we do?"A scared look passed over the young pharoah's face for a second,but it was hardly noticed."It must be stopped,"The pharoah said,more to himself than anyone else."Do we know anything about it?Who it is,what gender it is,what it looks like?"the pharoah,Yami,asked the older man.He shook his head."We know only a little,"he said."I can tell if you would like.""Yes,please."Yami said.He then turned to Leesha,Tesha,and Bakura."Excuse me.I'll be right back.Reina,you and your brother will keep an eye on them."He got up, walked down,and left."Yes,King Yami!"Reina said as he passed.Yami went in another room with the man."I wonder who this 'evil' is,"Bakura whispered to Leesha and Tesha.Yes,they were _not_ thinking about Tesha at the moment. "I don't know.It could be someone we know,"Leesha pointed out.The others nodded.She didn't know how right she really was.***************A low chuckle was made from the shadows,but no one heard it.In a corner of the throne room,hidden by the shadows,sat a lone figure.It was cloaked in black and dark blue.It was a boy around 13 with wild red hair and features that made him look evil."So they want to know more about the evil do they?They will find out soon enough,"He said.He held out a long septor for he could look at it."I shall seal away all those who have hurt me.Or tried."He cleanched his free hand.He then stood up.His fetures darkend for a second."They will all regret the day they met me,"He whispered."Sage!"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Is Sage the evil everone is worried about?If so how and who will he seal away?What 'connection' does he have with Leesha?Reveiw please!You'll find out soon!Flames will be used to cook a yummy feast!So once again,PLEASE reveiw! ^________^ 


	4. Sealed

*~Sealed~*After a while the pharoah came back.And he must of been thinking _real_ hard,because he missed the first step and fell flat on his rear end.Laughter could be heard from everyone,even Tesha.But one laugh didn't belong to any of them.It was a low chuckle that sounded...well,evil really.While the pharoah slowly got back to his throne,everyone else looked around for another person.Bakura then cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled,"Whoever you are,come out here and show yourself!"At first all was quiet.But then a shrill laugh arose."You want me to show my self?Then so be it,"said a voice.It had an egyptian accent.Then a boy around 13 stepped out from a corner of the room that was covered in shadow.He had wild red hair and was wearing a dark blue and black outfit.A black cloak hung from his sholders and a sceptor was clutched in his hand.His eyes was a bright orange.Nobody noticed as Leesha began shaking and paled a little."Who _are_ you?"Tesha and Yami asked at the same time.They both began to blush.The boy gave a smirk."Why don't you ask _Leesha_ that question?I'm sure she can tell you better than I can,"he said.They all turned to look at her."You know this kid?"Tesha asked her.Leesha nodded while Tesha crossed her arms."How then?"Everyone nodded for her to tell.Leesha sighed.But before she could begin,the boy stopped her."Someones missing here.."He looked thoughtful for a moment."Ah,yes.Now I remember."He tapped his sceptor against the ground and Malik appeared.He looked confused.Then again,who wouldn't?"Much better.You can begin now."Leesha took a deep breath."Okay.What would you do if I told you I was secretly married,and have a now 13 year old son who is standing before us at this very moment?"Everyone looked at her with open mouths and round eyes.Even the old guy was(didn't forget about him did ya?Nah,of course not),though he had no clue to what was going on.He didn't have much of a brain either."And exactly to _whom_ are you married?"Tesha asked.Then she heard someone whistle.She turned around to see Malik whistling and trying to look innocent.For him,that's impossible.Then it struck her."Please.._please_ tell me she didn't..""I'm sorry,but its true."the boy said with a roll of his eyes."Now that we know about _you._"He narrowed his eyes."Lets talk about _me._My name is Sage and I've been alone for five years._Five years._Then I heard the 'high priest' told the pharoah to carry out an order.Want to know what it was?All tomb robbers and their children were to be thrown in cells.So the intentions of my parents were actually good.But I still want revenge on the others.I've wandered the desert and this town far too long.It's time you pay!"At this remark the high priest ran."Seto!SETO!"Reina yelled after him.But it was too late.He was already gone.Sage cocked his head and smiled."I have no use for him anyways.Now.."Sage tapped his sceptor again and this time a tray with different items on it appeared.He picked up a golden box and opened it.It had several small peices inside."This is just one magical item.I call them Millenium Items."He laughed."Because thats how long we will probably be sealed inside!""What do you mean?"Reina asked.She was beginning to get nervous."Don't you see?I'll trap our darker halves and seal them away in these items!You wont come out until our lighter halves find us,and only them.You will be in an eternal slumber until then!Now.."He turned his sceptor to Yami and Reina."Sleep!"They disappeared and their place were green sparks.Yami's flew into the box,while Reina's flew into an hourglass.The Sage turned to Bakura,whose sparks flew into a ring,then to Malik whose flew into a short rod.Then only Leesha and Tesha were left."Your's Tesha,is the flute,"he told them in a whisper."It controls the weather.Leesha,yours is the orb.You can shapeshift.The items will be found together.And one innocent trip near an egyptian dig...and I'll be _unsealed._"He then smirked."Now it's time to say goodbye."They disappeared and flew into their items.Sage looked over the sceptor in his hand."Hey,you,"He said to the older man."Who?M-me?"The older man asked.Sage rolled his eyes.But Sage's back was turned to the man,so he didn't see."No,I'm talking to the wall,"Sage said sarcasticly.The man didn't catch the hint."Oh..have a nice chat then.""Oh for.."Yep,this guy had no brain whatsoever."Of course I was talking to you!""You and the wall having a fight?Good luck."Sage spun around."I was speaking to _you_ you little-"Sage stopped himself.Wich was a good thing."I want you to hide these items in the spaces marked on here."He took out a map with circles around different places."Come back and never tell anyone.""Sure."The man carefully took the tray and map.It was dark outside wich would make it easier for him to hide the items.Then Sage pointed his sceptor to himself."Remember to tell no one."was the last thing he said before sealing hiself also.Sage's item also flew onto the tray.Then the man did what he was told and never told anyone.All was forgotten,even the Yamis forgot after a while what happened that night.But according to Sage,while all was forgotten,nothing was ever forgiven.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Aisha:Well thats the end!I hope all who read enjoyed!But first I'd like to thank Yugi Muto and Taby for reviewing!Now go make yourselves usefull and read 'Dueling Exodus'by Taby!If you review she can finish that story,than I after that,then her,then me again!Leesha:*blink*Do you understand _anything_ of what she just said?Aisha:Probably not. __ Anyways,that was Yami Malik in the story in case you were wondering.And me and Taby work together,so we're not copying each other.So remember..Read and Review!! 


End file.
